


In The Dark

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-16
Updated: 2003-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin in the Dark - â€˜nuff said.





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Note: No, I’m not living in the United States, and this is not to make fun of something as dramatic as a power loss. But know, that I experienced something like that myself, so I know what I’m talking about. Yes, also in other countries the power can get lost.

* * *

“Justin? Justin!”

 

“What?”

 

“What the fuck did you do?”

 

“Me? What the fuck did you do?”

 

“I didn’t do anything. The light just went off in the bathroom. I was about to shave.”

 

“The same here. The computer went out.”

 

“The computer went out? … Fuck. OW!”

 

“Brian? Are you okay?”

 

“Do I sound okay? I stubbed my foot at the fucking bed. Shit! It’s completely dark in there … and come to think of it, outside too.”

 

“Is this a power failure?”

 

“Fuck if I know. … Fuck! Shit! Fuck!”

 

“Brian?”

 

“Stubbed the other foot. Fuck, I can’t see anything. Not even the moon is shining tonight.” 

 

“Too many clouds. Remember the weather forecast. They said it would be cloudy tonight.”

 

“Great. Just great.”

 

“It’s not too bad. Think of what we can do in the dark.”

 

“What? Fucking? We do that all the time.”

 

“True. But we never did it in total darkness. Now even the lights above your bed are out.”

 

“I thought you liked the lights.”

 

“I do. But it’s new. Like an adventure.”

 

“Christ! I obviously need to take care of you a little better, when you think fucking in the dark is an adventure.”

 

“Is the phone working?” 

 

“Nope. I even tried to mobile. It’s all gone.”

 

“Shit. I’m not even dressed.”

 

“And? It’s not as if anyone is gonna see you anyway.”

 

“Oh thanks, that makes me feel so much better. We were on our way to Babylon, remember? How am I supposed to go there if I can’t even see what I’m putting on.”

 

“God, you’re such a queen.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“That’s what I’ve been suggesting for a while now. If you’d dress more like me, you wouldn’t have any problems.”

 

“Please! Don’t even joke about it. I might end up with a cardiac arrest.”

 

“Are you saying that my clothes are ugly?”

 

“They’re okay – for you. But I’m not gonna get caught in cargo pants. Fuck. Ouch – that hurt.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“In the closet.”

 

“Are you still planning on going to Babylon? If this is a power failure they might not have any either.”

 

“I’m trying to find the candles.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“No, you just said you were trying to find the candles. Since when do you have candles.” 

 

“I don’t. But remember the one time you tried to make us have a picnic?”

 

“You are such a liar. I got rid of them afterwards.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Brian? Why do you have candles?”

 

“None of your fucking business.”

 

“Were you planning something? A picnic maybe. Or a romantic evening.”

 

“I don’t do romantic evenings. And a picnic? You want me to lose my supper?”

 

“God, you’re such a softie.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“I know you better, Brian. You’re the man who maxed out five credit cards to stop Stockwell. You are the biggest softie in Pittsburgh.”

 

“Stop saying that.”

 

“Stop being embarrassed. I like your soft side – sometimes.”

 

“Aha! There they are.”

 

“Let me see. What kind are they? Oh, right, it’s still dark.”

 

“Where the fuck did I put my firelighter?”

 

“On the counter when we came in.”

 

“Ah. There we go.”

 

“Wow. Big, white candles. They’re beautiful.”

 

“Don’t make me laugh.”

 

“They are. I love them.”

 

“You can get another one from the closet. Put it on the nightstand.”

 

“But I wanted to fuck in total darkness.”

 

“Stop pouting. We’ll fuck in total darkness. But I’d rather not be black and blue by the time we get started.”

 

“Oh. Sure. Got it.”

 

“Justin?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You really like these candles.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wonder how long this power failure is gonna last.”

 

“I read about the last one in New York. They said there were a lot of babies born nine months later.”

 

“It’s hardly gonna happen to us.”

 

“It’s only a few months until Mel’s gonna get hers.”

 

“Don’t remind me of that abomination. You want me to lose my hard-on?”

 

“Michael’s head over heels. Last time at the diner he couldn’t talk about anything else.”

 

“He’s fucking out of his mind. And with Melanie of all people.”

 

“I wonder what the baby’s gonna look like.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“I wonder if it’ll hate Gus one day. You know, because Gus will be good looking for sure.” 

 

“Thank God that’s not my problem.”

 

“Brian?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can we fuck now?”

 

“God, you’re so romantic.”

 

“Fuck romance, I want a little man-on-man action tonight.”

 

“No wonder your mother thinks I’ve corrupted you.”

 

“I’m twenty. I’m horny.”

 

“Christ!”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re complaining.”

 

“I don’t. Alright. Lay back and spread your legs.”

 

“That’s not what I want.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“How about you lay down and spread your legs.”

 

“Justin.”

 

“Yes, Brian?”

 

“Blow out the candle.”

 

“Wow. It’s really dark again. Brian?”

 

“What the fuck do you want now?”

 

“Are you saying that you…”

 

“I’m lying here, right?”

 

“And I’m coming.”


End file.
